


They punish whosoever has sworn a false oath

by keerawa



Category: Confident - Demi Lovato (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Yuletide, Unwrangled Fandom Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: We had a deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



We had a deal, Marcus.

I promised to protect America from any Immortal who took up arms against her. I took an oath of service. I accepted your brand. 

In return, you promised that the Daughters of Ares would be free. Free to find their own way, make their own mistakes. To live, and to love. To bestow their warrior gifts, their bodies, and their loyalties as they saw fit.

You swore it, before the gods. 

I helped you put that girl in prison. She deserved it. But when you recruited her, you were forsworn.

And that? Was a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> An amuse-bouche to whet the appetite and make sure that this hot little fandom gets wrangled for Yuletide. Enjoy!


End file.
